The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 16
Welcome ladies and gents to the 16th edition of the Rrrather Rrreport. The sites been settling down on the drama this week but site bugging seems to by elevated in its place. Read all about it just ahead. Site Falls Under Major Technical Difficulties During Owners Absence The site has been getting several reports of users complaining about a specific issue in the voting process. Upon choosing an option for one of the many questions on the site, the message "server too bust" appears in the place where one would usually see "vote sent". What this actually means from a technical perspective is unknown, but what we do know is that it's preventing users from sending their actual votes. Along with this, it's impossible to revote a question after the message appears. It would seem as though this issue is not specific to any particular user or type of question and almost everyone on the site seems to be effected. Users have claimed that the site will occasionally allow their votes to be sent normally while other times the annoying message "sever too bust" appears and prevents them from doing so. Our researchers have done multiple tests using a large number of proxy servers and have found that all of them would receive the same message at a given time. This is a serious issue within the site and we have thus far received no official word from the site creator. This is not the first time the site has gone under severe technical issues, and it will likely not be the last. The server bust is heavily damaging the effectiveness of voting with only a select few users managing to provide their real opinion. The average question is only making around twenty votes each since this problem has arisen, nearly half the amount they normally receive. Because of these atrocious circumstances, I advocate to all you readers out there to host a formal strike against the site in what we will refer to as #ServerBreak2016. What does this mean exactly? These issues have been consistent for over a week now with no fix in sight, as the our lazy site admin has taken a blind eye to the matter. Which is why we need to make him realize this severity of the problem. Achieving this can be very easy, just don't do anything. Given that voting system is generally broken by this point in time, there is no real purpose to make questions. Which is why I ask you all to simply not post anymore questions until the problem is resolved. Along with this, you can also enable adblock if you really want to do some actual damage. It would also help if everyone in the chat typed that alex was an unintelligent man of African descent. This issue will not resolve itself on its own. So I plead to you, stop what you're doing. Continue to do nothing. And hopefully change will be in sight soon enough. Rrrather Wins Independence For Obscure Foreign State A few other news related sources have been reporting in that the country known as the United Kingdom has been declared independent from the European Union. Many people are in debate as to whether this is the greatest or worst thing to ever happen on planet earth ever, but this is a neutral and non-biased news source and thus it is not our job to weigh in on what we think of it. It is our job however to mention the impact that it has had on rrrather, or rather, the impact rrrather has had on it. A series of political post have been made over the past week advocating the scenario. Users Tristeng and Ilovefreedom have stated in the past that the country would soon earn its freedom. What's surprising about this is that these rumors were mentioned before the event actually happened. Users all over the site have spammed questions related to the event after the official voting process occurred. But many of us forget the real picture to be gained out of all of this. That being that tristeng and ilovefreedom can potentially read the future, therefor making them the respective prophets of either rrrather or the UK. This Week In Questions Only a few new tournament to report on this week, one of which by tristeng. It focuses on various DC characters and asks which of the few would you want to be in the up and coming game known as Injustice 2. Dragah is also doing a tournament on something that isn't gaming, anime or even musically related. This time focusing on various pizza places. Another tournament focusing on the classic band, The Police, is being created by NeonSpectre. It is currently on hiatus as a result of the aforementioned strike. As for tournament results, the long ongoing 2006 anime tournament hosted by Dragah has reached a conclusion, with Death Note being deemed the best. Lautye's job tournament has reached an end as well, with computer expert being considered the best occupation. A new series is being created by The_Owl, who has made several questions showcasing several relatable quotes in the case that you have a gf/bf/so/ or lover move in with you. Pointlessdanii is making a number of questions related to the hit series Game Of Thrones. And lastly we have ekzymore who is starting a new series known as weekly friday songs. We also felt it necessary to mention that with DaSavior's return to the site, he just recently announced that he would not be hosted the next Rrrather Awards. So unless a new host steps up in his place, the series is officially considered to be canceled. That's all for this week, tune in again next time for more questions, tournaments and added dosages of salt and drama Category:The Rrrather Rrreport